The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens×hybrida, and referred to by the variety name ‘SAKIMP017’. ‘SAKIMP017’ originated from an interspecific hybridization between the female Impatiens plant ‘NC-177’, an unpatented proprietary Impatiens breeding line with a bright orange flower color and compact plant growth habit, and the male Impatiens plant, ‘NC-229B’, an unpatented proprietary Impatiens breeding line with a magenta flower color and vigorous plant growth habit, in Misato, Japan.
In January 2003, the female parent line ‘NC-177’ and male parent line ‘NC-229B’ were crossed and a population of F1 plants was created. The new variety was first propagated via vegetative cuttings in Salinas, Calif. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings. The F1 plants were evaluated in Misato, Japan in an open field trial. The criteria for plant selection included a beautiful deep rose flower color, strong root system and compact plant growth habit. At the completion of the trial, one single-plant selection was made based on the above criteria and vegetatively propagated. From May to August 2006, the selection was evaluated in an open field in Misato, Japan. Shoot-tip cuttings of the variety were then shipped to Salinas, Calif., where the plants were regenerated and reevaluated for stability of traits. The selection subsequently was named ‘SAKIMP017’ and found to have its unique characteristics reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.